


Only Eternity Is Enough

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but not entirely, kinda sadish, two characters deaths, written in second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: Being a Master of Time, you've got plenty of it just laying on your hands.But when it comes to your loved one, only eternity would be enough.Temporal Trust (Clockwork/Danny Fenton)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I've written for the works exchange with Kimera20. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes knowledge isn’t the power. Sometimes knowledge is a weakness. Sometimes, you can know _too_ much.

Especially when you’re the Time Master who knows what had happened, what happens and all the possibilities of what might happen, and your boyfriend has a massive hero complex which causes him to constantly risk his life for _everyone_.

Yes, you know he won’t get hurt _much_ , but the time is a mysterious being, and even you, having studied it for too far long to even name an existing number, can’t fully predict which turn it will take.

Each time he fights there’s a possibility of a stray bullet hitting him in one of the so fragile parts of his half-human body. Each time he’s bleeding there’s a possibility he wouldn’t be able to stop it on time. Each time he patches himself up there’s a possibility of an infection that would bring him back to the grave he managed to escape by the skin of his teeth during the Lab Accident. 

Sometimes, when you take a particularly close look at his possible futures, you can swear he’s got the biggest amount of possibly deadly paths of all the humans you ever watched. And that says something.

It’s like the Death is waiting for him at each and every coroner, trying to capture him, yet failing each time.

But you know it won’t stay that way for much longer. It’s how the things are; humans are born and humans must die.

That’s why you enjoy these rare moments you spend together, trying to make the most of them. 

You conserve all of them in your globes, refusing to depend only on your memory. You might be the Master of Time, but you sure as heck aren’t the Master of Memory. You’re aware of your flaws, you know you forget things. 

Nobody’s perfect, not even a ghostly god.

Ahhh, he’s coming. He had a rough day today, you saw it. Granted, it could’ve been worse, but it might’ve been better too. Well, yeah, the good scenario has a 1:284,534,462 odds to the bad scenarios, but it was possible. You saw smaller odds come true.

Like that one time when Columbus managed to get to the Americas. Or when humans managed to get into the space. Or that whole Future Evil Danny fiasco. 

But the most prominent example was the Lab Accident. The odds of Danny surviving were so small, almost non-existing.  
And he still made it. Only half alive, but other than that he was well and unscathed.

Which cannot be said about the Danny that entered your Tower in that moment.

Blood covered half of his face and nearly all the right side of his now torn jumpsuit. Apparently you wandered off to the wrong timeline again. It was happening way too often lately, maybe you shouldn’t focus on all his alternative timelines so hard. The worry does nothing good to either of you.

“Danny!” you greeted him with a smile plastered on your face, even though you felt nothing like smiling.

You hate seeing your boyfriend like that, hurt and injured, when you can’t even punish the ones that did it. Observe, do not interfere.

This rule is slowly driving you nuts. Your mate could die in literally every moment! And yet, if it came to it, you would have to sit back and watch it happening helplessly.

So much for being a god.

Danny walked straight towards you and flopped down, counting on you to catch him.

And you did, obviously. Only one instance when you could interfere, when it directly affected you. And doesn’t messed up the rest of the world, obviously. 

You can easily tell he’s exhausted by the way he’s barely standing upwards, with you holding almost all of his weight up. 

After helping him to the couch you get the bandages and take care of his injuries. That way you can be sure there won’t be an infection. You spent so much time trying to protect him, it all would be worthless if a single scratch got infected.

“CW?” he asks, his eyes blurry. “Will they survive?”

You know perfectly well what is he talking about. There was casualties this time. Skulker wasn’t aware of his surroundings and sent a missile right into the middle of a playground. Danny tried to help one of the girls, she was even taken to the hospital… Only to have died few minutes after he left.

But you couldn’t tell him that.

“You did everything you could.” You said instead.

He understood instantly. He spent way too much time in your company not to get that. It still wasn’t enough time for you though. If it depended on your opinion, Danny would spend the whole next millennium only with you.

But you know he wouldn’t live so long. He’s already living overdue. It hurts your heart, but you can’t turn your backs to the truth.

You finished wrapping up everything he managed to injure and look into his eyes.

Tears, as you expected. The frustration and the sadness. He never could accept the fact that even a hero couldn’t save everyone. There were times when people would die no matter what he did, and this was one of those times. The girl would die in the span of a month in every single timeline, and he actually saved her from many, many scenarios of long, painful and alone deaths.

If only he could know this…

Well, technically showing past events wasn’t interfering as long as there was no interaction…

You knew he was sleepy, but you also knew that in his current mental state he would only get nightmares and very little sleep. He deserved to know. He _needed_ to know, right then and there.

The portable small globes were very useful. You took one of them, downloaded the right timelines, and give it to Danny with no words. He was familiar with the concept of watching the past and/or alternative events on one of these, you gave him some of them often enough when he needed to study for history exams.

He looked at you a bit surprised, but said nothing. He knew you well enough to know, that every question he asked would get an answer he couldn’t understand without the right context. Which was usually on the globe.

The first alternative played. He instantly recognized the girl.

“What…?” he asked looking at you. You only gestured him to continue watching.

The girl got into a car accident.

Next timeline; The girl fell off the tree.

Alternative timeline; The missile hit her directly.

Alternative timeline; Skulker never got to the playground, she was bitten to death by a dog.

Danny dropped the globe. It rolled away from the couch, but neither you or him cared.

You get on the couch and hugged him as tightly as you could, wondering what had gone wrong? You intended to cheer him up, not cause him even more distress!

“I didn’t think I could fuck up so badly,” he sobbed into your shoulder. “I’m honestly quite amazed of myself.”

You could tell it was mostly his bravado talking, but there was some real issues underneath that heroic surface. If you wanted to help him, you had to do whatever it takes to break it.

“You know you could’ve done nothing to prevent her from dying, right?” You pulled him onto your lap and rocked him back and forth. Maybe you weren’t all that good at comforting people, but you knew your boyfriend. If you put enough effort into it, you probably could make him feel better. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for that.”

Danny sat straight and you cringed a bit at the thought of his back, whole in scratches. His determined face with tear-streaks on his cheeks got your attention next.

“How can I no-not blame myself??” he stammered. “I’m _the hero_ , I’m supposed to be the one to save them all!”

“Danny. You _can’t_ save _all_ the people. Everybody has to die someday.” 

He angrily wiped the tears off his face. You knew he was trying to avoid your gaze.

“Then what kind of a hero am I, if I can’t even do my job?” The whisper was almost too quiet to hear. “If I let people get injured, if I let them _die_ … I am no hero.”

You watch him for a longer while, eyes going soft. He’s so pure, so innocent… The world hasn’t yet tainted him nor his ideals.

However the silence was a two-sided sword. You haven’t cleared his misunderstanding, co he obviously assumed the worst.

“I know I’m not what you would like me to be.” He said softly, stubbornly looking away. “I know I’m a disappointment. I know we should’ve never started dating, and if you want to stop I-“

“You think so little of yourself.” You interrupted him before he managed to say that sentence you feared the most. “Do I need to tell you everything I love about you?”

He looked at you confused. That was not the direction he thought it was going, and you knew it.

“I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile.” You started slowly. “I love the passion in your voice when you’re talking about space. I love the way you do everything to help others, even when you’re hurt yourself. I love how you protect the people of Amity Park even though they don’t seem to appreciate it. And lastly…”

You tuck a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

“I love _you_.”

There was confusion in his eyes, but there was also happiness, and so, so much love.

And then he bent over and his mouth were on yours, kissing you feverishly. You love that about him too, the wilderness of his actions, the raw power of his emotions.

His hands started roaming over your body. You knew where this was going and you didn’t need one of your screens to do so.

* * *

You knew something was wrong right after you woke up.

Danny wasn’t in the bed; That was the first sign. He would never pass an opportunity to get as much uninterrupted sleep as he wanted.

The alarm blaring through the entire tower was kind of a giveaway too.

Jumping out of the bed, you rushed towards the main chamber.

You set it as a precaution after a direct order from the Observants, but you never expected it to work.

After all, even _if_ somebody managed to get into your tower (which was nearly damn impossible, you made sure of it), there was the question of operating the screens, which wasn’t an easy task. 

Actually, you were the only one who could do this, you and-

Daniel.

Yes, you taught him that one time, but you never expected him to use one of the, let alone violate the law!

Quickly rewinding one of the screens you looked into the past. There was Danny, still disheveled after their wild afternoon.

He came directly to the screen, put some coordinates and stepped into it.

Now, there wasn’t much places you would need a time-controlling machine to get into.

But there was one you were almost absolutely sure he went to.

The Death Realm.

While the Ghost Zone was the Dead Realm, Death has its own place. And you could’ve bet your clock Danny went right to her, probably to negotiate getting the girl back.

You only hoped it wasn’t too late.

* * *

Danny sacrificed his half-life for the life of the girl and a guarantee, that she was going to live a long, prosperous life.

There was nothing you could do. She was glad to have taken the Ghost Boy’s soul, but even if she wasn’t, she couldn’t have brought him back. The girl was supposed to turn into a ghost; That’s why her soul could’ve been restored.

But Danny has already died. He wasn’t supposed to live that long, but he did, and now he was away in a place from which there was no return.

You couldn’t bring him back.

But you _could’ve_ join him. Technically, as a Master of Time, you shouldn’t die.

Though Death owned you one for some time already, and you decided to call that favor right then.

When you were descending into the other plane of existence, your last thought was:

“At least there we will be able to spend whole eternity together.”

You smiled for the last time as your body turned into ashes.


End file.
